<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echad Mi Yodea by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518082">Echad Mi Yodea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro'>Takishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Хаоман, 17" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, alternative universe, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Его взяли по ошибке. Кто-то переусердствовал. Его зовут Гил Асар, он родом из Зифа, демилитаризованной зоны между Гильбоа и Гефом. Он приехал в Республику после перемирия, чтобы попытаться отыскать потерянного родственника. У него паспорт с оранжевой бабочкой – был, пока эти не забрали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ari Levinson/Jack Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Хаоман, 17" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echad Mi Yodea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384960">Операция «Джонатан»</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro">Takishiro</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020">WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Альтернативная история, альтернативная география. В этом тексте автор смешал конелюдей: у Израиля общая граница с Гильбоа, а время действия смещено вперед относительно фильма «Курорт для ныряльщиков на Красном море» и назад относительно сериала «Короли». Таким образом, действие происходит где-то в конце условных восьмидесятых.<br/>Песня, взятая в название – традиционная «считалка», которую поют на Песах. Можно послушать, например, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v6tY_u-Mls">здесь</a> (это версия, использованная в фильме «Операция "Шаровая молния"»).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Одного кто знает?</i>
</p><p>Он ударил по полу ладонью для ритма, но вышло глухо, без звука.</p><p>
  <i>Одного я знаю.<br/>
Один у нас Господь на небе и на земле.  </i>
</p><p>Сам Ари уже перестал понимать, на земле он или на небе. Камера уходила краями в беспросветную темноту, а ног он уже не чувствовал – как будто верхняя половина его туловища парила без всякой опоры.</p><p>Может статься, что и в облаках.<br/>
<i><br/>
Двоих кто знает?<br/>
Двоих я знаю. </i></p><p>У него всегда было странное чувство, что эту песню он слышал раньше – то есть еще до того, как вернулся в Израиль, до того, как учил ее вместе с маленькими детьми в кибуце. Те уже не знали другого языка и другой земли и смотрели странно на него – великовозрастного<i> оле хадаша</i><span>*</span>, запоздало выброшенного на берег вместе с уловом разношерстных репатриантов. Ари повторял слова, и они знакомо ложились на язык. Должно быть, кто-то пел ему это прежде, в те времена, которых он не запомнил. </p><p>
  <i>Две скрижали завета,<br/>
Один у нас Б-г на земле и на небе...<br/>
Троих кто знает?</i>
</p><p>Это пели на Песах, который Ари с непривычки называл Пасхой. В этой песне дети отвечали на вопросы, заданные отцом, но отца у Ари не было – и не у него одного. Так что запевал вожатый Лео Фридман, однорукий ветеран Войны за независимость. За ним вечно увивались дети – и Ари тоже. </p><p>
  <i>Троих я знаю...</i>
</p><p>Лео оставшейся рукой бьет по самодельному барабану. Кто-то играет на гитаре – Ари не видит его лица. Ну еще бы – тут и пальцев своих не разглядишь. </p><p>
  <i>Три патриарха,<br/>
Две скрижали завета,<br/>
Один у нас Господь на земле и на небе...</i>
</p><p>Может, все дело в том, что по-настоящему он не верил в Б-га? То есть – знал, что он есть, ощущал его безоговорочное присутствие в каждой мелочи, в каждом ритуале, принимал его – но по-настоящему не верил?</p><p><i>Зачем Ари Левинсону Б-г</i>, усмехнулся Сэм. <i>Ари Левинсон сам для себя Б-г. И для остальных, кто не успел увернуться. </i></p><p>– Господи, Сэм, – поморщился он. – Помолчи. </p><p>Он вскочил на ноги – то есть попытался вскочить, а на самом деле долго и трудно вставал и неловко топал ногами, которые ощущались чужими. Ходить по камере на самом деле плохая идея: пока темнота скрадывает границы, можно думать, что здесь просторно. Но и сидеть он больше не мог. Шагнул в сторону. Еще раз. Еще. Уперся в стену. Осторожно, чтоб не задеть ведро с нечистотами, повернул. Еще несколько шагов. Так, осторожнее. Здесь канистра с водой, которую принесли в один из первых дней – когда к нему еще заходили. Не расплескать. Повернуть. Шаг...<br/>
<i><br/>
Я говорил тебе, что ты нарвешься, друг мой.</i> Сэма он почему-то видел четко. Узкое загорелое лицо, теплый взгляд с легкой укоризной. <i>Ты так привык выезжать на своей удаче, что несешься во весь опор и не успеешь затормозить. Врежешься прямо в стену. И хуже всего, ты даже не успеешь понять, что облажался. </i></p><p>Он не добавил: «И пострадают люди». Но на этот раз – если Всевышний все-таки не совсем его забыл – не пострадают. Они должны были встретиться в рабочей столовой в центре Аш-Зота, договориться, когда брать цель. У ребят наверняка хватило ума залечь на дно, когда он не явился. </p><p>И всегда – всегда, Ари, не падай духом! – остается возможность, что его загребли по ошибке, или потому, что в Гефе, несмотря на перемирие, до сих пор не любят людей с гелвуйским паспортом... </p><p>– Все еще образуется, Сэмми. Сэмми? </p><p>Может, он и в самом деле здесь. Может, теперь у них получится по-настоящему поговорить. </p><p>– Сэмми?</p><p>Темнота молчала. И почему-то он снова сидел, прислонившись к стене. Нет. Так не годится. Он принялся отжиматься. На это места здесь хватало. </p><p><i>Кто знает четверых?<br/>
Я знаю четверых...<br/>
</i><br/>
Песня помогала поддерживать ритм, и он почти с удовольствием отжимался, пока звук собственного дыхания не стал невыносимым. Ари лег животом на пол, прижался щекой к холодной поверхности. </p><p>
  <i>Четыре праматери...</i>
</p><p>Ему казалось, здесь, где ничто не застит взгляд, ничто не отвлекает, он сможет вспомнить мамино лицо. Но, как и раньше в его кошмарах, – она отворачивалась, и он видел только смутно знакомый силуэт, длинную юбку. Слышал, как волны гулко бьются о борт корабля, и мамина фигура терялась в тяжелых, будто стеклянных, брызгах.  </p><p>– Мама? </p><p><i>Возьми себя в руки.<br/>
</i><br/>
Он не понял, кто это сказал. Кто-то из темного угла. Не похоже на голос Сэмми. </p><p>Ари продолжил отжиматься. </p><p>
  <i>Четыре праматери,<br/>
Три патриарха,<br/>
Две скрижали Завета,<br/>
Один у нас Господь на земле и на небе...</i>
</p><p>Если б можно было так же легко посчитать дни, что он здесь провел. Он пытался делать зарубки, но они хоть как-то отражали действительность, только пока приносили еду, – а возможно, для его дезориентированного сознания промежуток между обедом и ужином неправдоподобно растянулся.</p><p>Вот будет весело, если они вытащат его отсюда и окажется, что прошло всего дня три.</p><p>Этого они и хотят добиться. Чтобы он забыл, кто он такой, начал говорить с голосами, сочащимися из стен. Чтобы, когда они вытащат его на свет божий, он был беспомощен и бесхитростен, как младенец, и выложил им все.</p><p>Нет.</p><p><i>Пятерых кто знает?<br/>
Пятерых я знаю...<br/>
</i><br/>
Он осторожно сел. Собрался с мыслями. Его скоро выпустят отсюда. Его взяли по ошибке. Кто-то переусердствовал. Его зовут Гил Асар, он родом из Зифа, демилитаризованной зоны между Гильбоа и Гефом. Он приехал в Республику после перемирия, чтобы попытаться отыскать потерянного родственника. У него паспорт с оранжевой бабочкой – был, пока эти не забрали.</p><p>Он Гил Асар, подданный Гильбоа.</p><p>– Не «гелвуец», – сказал Бенджамин, пока Ари разглядывал новый паспорт. – Зифянин. Ты едва не провалился. Если назвать зифянина «гелвуйцем», можно схлопотать по роже. У них наши паспорта, но на деле они не признают ни Гильбоа, ни Гефа. </p><p>И неудивительно, думал Ари, потолкавшись две недели в Зифе – пустынной земле, забытой и Б-гом, и обеими странами, где вечно вырубалось электричество и всегда чего-то не хватало: то продуктов, то воды в кранах (и в кои-то веки Израиль был тут ни при чем). Ари подождал, пока покроется местным загаром и заразится акцентом. А потом заплатил пару сотен лавров водителю пузатого, воняющего бензином автобуса, который возил пассажиров в Республику, минуя блокпосты. </p><p>Гил Асар. Зифянин. Разнорабочий, образование среднее. Два года в мотострелковой роте, комиссован по ранению, больше на фронт не возвращался. Званий не заработал, в карательных экспедициях не участвовал. Гефу нечего ему припомнить. </p><p>Рано или поздно они поймут это и выпустят его.</p><p>Выпустят, слышишь, Сэмми? </p><p>
  <i>Пятерых кто знает?<br/>
Пятерых я знаю...</i>
</p><p>Песня стучится в виски. Хочет прорваться наружу. Заорать бы ее во всю глотку, так, чтобы и через эти глухие стены услышали. Но он никогда не пел ее, не отсиживал седер за огромным столом в кибуце с дурацким названием «Пальмы свободы», не видел, как Лео Фридман колотит в барабан и в такт ударам развевается пустой рукав его куртки. </p><p>Его зовут Гил Асар, он из Зифа, ищет своего кузена Адама Асара, с которым потерял связь еще в начале второй гефской.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Омар Хамзави, – сказал он Бенджамину. – Один из тех, кто готовил захват заложников в Мюнхене. И к тому, что творилось тут в аэропорту, он тоже причастен. Хамзави долго отсиживался во Франции, но после теракта на улице Розье французы попросили его вон. Так что он укрылся в Гефе. Говорят, стал большим другом генерала Ангуса.<p>Бенджамин засмеялся. </p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>– Генерал Ангус прямо-таки утешитель обиженных душ. Наш несостоявшийся пророк, Дэвид Шепард, тоже подался к нему. </p><p>– Шепард? Брат того террориста? </p><p>– Не всем везет с семьей, – сказал Бенджамин, глотнул текилы и полоснул Ари острой улыбкой по глазам.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><i>Пятерых я знаю.<br/>Пять книг Торы...</i><p>С Торой у него не заладилось с самого начала. Да и субботу соблюдать не выходило – с его-то службой. Его приемные родители наверняка сказали бы, что он нагрешил и теперь расплачивается. У протестантов отношение к Б-гу простое, как к бухгалтеру пыльного и неказистого земного офиса: заработал – получай, все честно.</p><p>Но со Всевышним на самом деле все куда сложнее...</p><p><i>Один у нас Господь на небе и на земле.<br/>
</i><br/>
Может, Он и обрушил в конце концов небо на землю, и не только Ари – весь мир придавило мощной черной плитой. Потому-то ничего и не слышно.</p><p>Ничего, кроме старой песни, вертящейся в голове, будто старая пластинка, которую никак не снимут с проигрывателя. </p><p>
  <i>Шестерых кто знает?<br/>
Шестерых я знаю...</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Зачем тебе понадобился Хамзави?<p>За стеной гремела музыка. Они снова устроились в одной из «верхних комнат» заведения Клаудии. И на сей раз занялись тем, для чего эти комнаты и были предназначены. В полутьме горел только алый ночник, удивительно пошлый для такого элитного заведения. Ари видел глаза Бенджамина, налившиеся нехорошим светом, пухлый алый рот, и когда тот стянул с себя рубашку и футболку, обнажив бледный изящный торс, Ари прикусил губу, потому что сперва ему пришло в голову сравнение со слоновой костью – еще более пошлое, чем ночник, – а потом вспомнилась цитата из «Песни песней». Чтобы не разразиться потоком глупых и лишних слов, он притянул Джека в поцелуй и, не отрываясь от мягких губ, стащил с него джинсы – до того узкие, что снялись вместе с трусами, и на миг Ари решил, что принц расхаживает без нижнего белья. И все-таки, даже когда он с восторгом, которого не смог сдержать, принялся гладить его бедра и задницу, даже когда Джек со знакомой по аэропорту хмельной решимостью опрокинул его на постель и оседлал, Ари чудилась в их движениях какая-то сдержанность, неискренность. Оба понимали, что он явился не просто так. Для обоих секс был лишь вступлением.</p><p>Ладно. Когда он выберется из этого каменного мешка...</p><p>То Бенджамин, как и предупреждал, не захочет его знать. </p><p>– Зачем тебе Хамзави, – повторил Джек. Он полулежал, повернувшись к Ари, и от него несло текилой... совсем как тогда, в Тель-Авиве. – Хотите добить недобитого?</p><p>– Не только это. От него недавно сбежала одна из жен... та, что он взял себе в Гефе. Добралась до Европы. Одному из наших людей удалось с ней поговорить. Похоже, что в Аш-Зоте Хамзави принимает товарищей. И готовит новый теракт. </p><p>– М-м-м. – Джек лениво провел ладонью по его животу. – И что, это похоже на правду?</p><p>Ари пожал плечами: </p><p>– Достаточно похоже, чтобы нам очень хотелось... с ним поговорить. </p><p>– Вы с ним в Гефе станете разговаривать?</p><p>– Нет, конечно. </p><p>Вывезут в Порт Независимости, оттуда на яхте – в Страну. С Бенджамином Ари планом делиться не стал, но тот и без того наверняка все понял. Не так уж много дорог ведет из Гефа.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Что?<p>Кажется, голоса за стеной. Или... Какой-то звук. Грохот? Что это?</p><p>Он застыл, весь обратившись в слух. </p><p>Тихо. </p><p>Глупо. Он вряд ли услышал бы хоть что-то за толстыми стенами. Он с трудом различал даже шаги своих тюремщиков, когда приносили еду. А может, это они? Если подумать, еды не было довольно давно... Так что он правильно берег воду. Хотя в промозглой камере и пить не слишком хотелось. </p><p>А может, он просто окончательно потерял счет времени, и у него начались слуховые галлюцинации. Говорят, в одиночке все рано или поздно начинают слышать голоса...</p><p>Отлично.</p><p>
  <i>Шестерых кто знает?<br/>
Шестерых я знаю.</i>
</p><p>Вдобавок в его клетушке стало слишком душно. Он открывал рот широко, как рыба, зевал, вдыхал изо всех сил. Воздух не шел. Говорят, в Гефе все дают по талонам. Видно, у него кончились талоны на кислород...</p><p>Он попытался засмеяться, но не вышло, и он с ужасом понял, что не может дышать. </p><p><i>Прекрати,</i> недовольно сказал Сэм. Искалеченная рука легла на грудь рядом с сердцем. <i>Обычная паническая атака. Вдох. Выдох. Считай.</i> </p><p>Он считал:</p><p>
  <i>– Шесть разделов Мишны,<br/>
Пять книг Торы,<br/>
Четыре праматери,<br/>
Три патриарха,<br/>
Две скрижали завета,<br/>
Один у нас Господь...</i>
</p><p>В конце концов все прошло. Он удивился – и тому, как стало легко дышать, и, еще сильнее – тому, какой непосильной задачей это казалось несколько секунд назад. </p><p>Он дотронулся до груди – но вместо знакомой руки с двумя уцелевшими пальцами на ней лежала пустота. </p><p>– Спасибо, – сказал он все равно. Сэмми не ответил. </p><p>Нет, так не годится. Этак он сам себя саботирует, им и делать ничего не придется. </p><p>Он сделал пятьдесят приседаний.</p><p>Столько же раз отжался. </p><p>Выдохшись, стал читать про себя то, что помнил из «Поучений отцов», но оказалось, что помнит не так много. В конце концов он сдался, прикрыл глаза рукой, отгородившись от враждебной темноты своею собственной, и стал читать «Шма Исраэль». </p><p>Что уж там: по-настоящему он верил только в Израиль, куда сбежал, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Крошечный кусок земли, древняя новорожденная страна, за которую он умрет, если будет нужно. Похожее чувство он испытывал к Майе – маленький комок плоти и крови, за который он, не задумываясь, отдаст жизнь. </p><p>Саре, наверное, уже сообщили, что он пропал. Тихо, не поднимая шума. Майя... Она заплачет, конечно, но ей привычно, когда отца нет рядом, так что она быстро утешится. Тот рисунок, что она когда-то прислала ему в Африку, был просто уступкой глупому взрослому, они оба это понимали. </p><p>Будет ли плакать Сара? Если уж совсем честно, он бы на ее месте рыдать не стал.<br/>
<i><br/>
Семерых кто знает?<br/>
Семерых я знаю.<br/>
Семь дней в неделе...</i></p><p>Да уж, при любом раскладе он сидит здесь не меньше. Яхта, которая ждала его в Порту Процветания, наверняка ушла. Даже в самом худшем случае никто не свяжет забредший в Порт кораблик с его миссией... Рэйчел и Макс... вряд ли их взяли. У них, в отличие от Ари, хватило ума не селиться у всех на виду в гостинице. Скорее всего, они уже на пути домой. Только он попался так по-идиотски...</p><p>
  <i>Я тебе говорил. Когда удача отворачивается, нужно иметь план, а у тебя его никогда нет...</i>
</p><p>Он и продумал бы план, если бы мог представить, что его загребут во время обычного контроля документов в отеле.</p><p>Вряд ли Бенджамин нарочно подвел его с паспортом. Никто в здравом уме не будет сдавать прирученного агента Моссада. Дело наверняка в повседневной паранойе тоталитарной страны. Может, в нем самом – не слишком правдоподобный акцент, чересчур благополучный вид... Играть американца было бы проще, но американца в Геф бы не пустили...</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Один раз мы вам помогли, и теперь вы решили, что в Гильбоа можно лезть без мыла?<p>Бенджамин досадовал для порядка. У Ари было впечатление, что фамилию Хамзави тот уже слышал.</p><p>– Зачем нам мыло? У меня есть кое-что получше. С запахом шоколада. </p><p>– Специально вёз, чтобы умаслить принца? </p><p>Ари засмеялся. </p><p>– Точно. Это моя специальная миссия – затрахать тебя до полусмерти.</p><p>Смех вышел бы искреннее, если бы это так не походило на правду. </p><p>В этот раз Ари въехал в Гильбоа без проблем. Случившегося в аэропорту не хватило, чтобы между Израилем и Гильбоа восстановились дипломатические отношения – но оказалось достаточно, чтобы обеим разведкам был дан негласный приказ работать друг с другом. Между странами протянулась первая надежная ниточка. И Ари, сам того не ожидая, оказался в Шайло если не желанным, то вполне терпимым гостем. </p><p>Он перекатился на живот, навис над Джеком, заглянул в лицо.</p><p>– Я знаю, что тебе должен. Что мы все тебе должны. И мы об этом долге не забудем. </p><p>Страна страной – а сам он не забудет точно. </p><p>Бенджамин не отводил от него взгляда, задумчиво сжимал полные вишневые губы, и Ари остро пожалел, что приехал по делу. </p><p>– Ладно. То, что Хамзави может собирать товарищей, похоже на правду. После того, как отец отдал Порт, там такое творится... Можно провести по главной улице весь «Фронт освобождения», и никто ничего не заметит. И теперь Порт принадлежит Гефу, так что...</p><p>– Нам нужна только возможность вьехать, – сказал Ари. – Мне и... паре соратников. </p><p>– Тебя, значит, посылают брать Хамзави голыми руками? – усмехнулся Джек. – Неужели твоя служба готова так дешево разменять героя? Или герой уже успел всем поднадоесть? </p><p>Не Бенджамину бы говорить о жертвах – с его-то отцом, с чьей легкой руки он едва не превратился в бессловесный и удобный повод к войне. И все же Джек был до обидного прав.</p><p>После аэропорта Ари и впрямь вернулся домой героем. Итан сперва обнял его – хотя обычно не допускал «телячьих нежностей» с подчиненными. И, едва разомкнув объятия, полушутливо посетовал:</p><p>– Теперь я никогда не смогу тебя уволить. </p><p>– Да будто у тебя раньше получалось. </p><p>Ари смеялся, но понимал: теперь его и в самом деле не смогут тронуть – и далеко не всем это понравится. Тем более что, сложись обстоятельства чуть по-другому – и ему лучше было бы вообще не возвращаться в Страну. Прежде он думал, его и не любят оттого, что обстоятельства для него всегда складываются так, как надо.</p><p>Прежде.<br/>
<i><br/>
Ты так привык выезжать на своей удаче, что несешься во весь опор и не успеешь затормозить.</i></p><p>Ему предлагали повышение – но Ари не мыслил себя в четырех стенах бюро и отказался, понимая, что не просто ставит крест на политической карьере, но и окончательно расписывается в собственной безрассудности. </p><p>И от миссии в Гефе отговаривать его не стали. Сказали:</p><p>– Тебе сейчас проще всего попасть туда через Гильбоа...</p><p>Ари ясно услышал: «Через задние ворота». Глупо было бы ожидать, что об их тель-авивском свидании не узнают.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Бенджамин все-таки явился, как обещал, в клуб «Хаоман 17». И хотя Ари ждал его – чувствуя себя полным идиотом, – он не сразу его узнал. Он снова подивился необычной способности принца к маскировке. Тому, как без малейшего усилия Джек превращается в обычного дискотечного красавца, сына богатого папочки, каких легионы, и которые отличаются только разнообразными и мало кому известными титулами. В одного из безликих обитателей ночного дна, непривычного к дневному свету, источающего неизменный запах – смесь дорогого парфюма и травки.<div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Ари попробовал вспомнить этот запах – «Оливковая ветвь», принц не обманул и привез ему целую бутыль духов. Но здесь ничего не ощущалось, кроме собственной вони, к которой он тоже успел притерпеться.<p>
  <i>Восьмерых кто знает?<br/>
Восьмерых я знаю...<br/>
Восемь дней до обрезания...</i>
</p><p>Ари краснел, как подросток, на этой строчке. Отводил глаза. Как-то раз еще в Штатах приемный отец – у Ари так ни разу и не получилось назвать его «папой», – пришел в его комнату и стал мучительно и неуверенно объяснять, что он не должен стесняться себя, что многим, даже тем, кто не принадлежит «к иудейской культуре», делают обрезание по гигиеническим причинам... В тот момент Ари осознал окончательно, что не прижился у них не оттого, что был неродным, – а из-за того, что в нем самом жило что-то для них непоправимо чуждое. </p><p>Краснел еще и потому, что глядел на Лео и не мог удержаться от мыслей, за которые и от того, и от другого бога ему бы досталось. </p><p>Может, потому, что он не был слишком религиозен, и из пуританского американского семейства нырнул сперва в суматоху кибуца, а после – в разноцветный Тель-Авив. Может, из-за службы и смерти, постоянно глядящей из-за плеча, он не придавал особого значения тому, что тянет его не только к женщинам. Секс для него был лишь еще одним даром собственного тела, не перестававшим его восторгать. Его тело, которое так верно подчинялось ему, которое он давно привык воспринимать как боевой инструмент, было способно дарить простую и непреложную радость – и Ари на нее не скупился. Он не изменял Саре, потому что любил ее – вот только долго хранить верность и не понадобилось, его выбросило обратно в холостяцкую жизнь, как рыбу на песок, он только и мог, что пораженно разевать рот. </p><p>А любые сомнения, которые он еще испытывал насчет тяги к мужчинам, обрубило начисто после... После Сэмми. </p><p>Сэм был ему братом, и все же Ари спрашивал себя – не мог не спрашивать: если бы они сделали это, хотя бы по пьяни в том греческом отеле, если бы Ари привязал его к себе еще и этой нитью – может, она послужила бы в нужный момент страховочным тросом? </p><p>– А, Сэмми, – позвал он. – Что скажешь. Может, стоило нам? </p><p><i>Господи, Ари</i>, засмеялся тот, <i>да ты извращенец.</i> </p><p>– Я серьезно.<br/>
<i><br/>
Это не твоя вина. </i></p><p>– Раньше ты бы так не сказал. Раньше ты бы мне по морде вмазал. И был бы прав.<br/>
<i><br/>
Говорю сейчас. Это не твоя вина, брат. Ты ничего не мог сделать.<br/>
</i><br/>
Его глаза стали влажными, как стена, у которой он сидел. Почему-то трудно было поднять руку, чтобы вытереть их. Темнота дрожала под веками, стекала вниз.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>И все-таки – все-таки он окончательно признал, что голубой, когда увидел Джека на танцполе «Хаомана». Голубой, как небо над Негевом, Г-ди его прости.<p>Сначала, глядя, как Джек самозабвенно танцует под Офру Хазу, мгновенно притягивая в свою орбиту разгоряченные полуголые тела, Ари пытался совместить эту картинку с собственным воспоминанием о человеке, который стрелял по террористам в аэропорту.</p><p>Но скоро перестал смотреть, пробрался на танцпол, с неоформившейся ревностью оттеснил от Джека чужих и обхватил его за плечи. </p><p>Тот засмеялся, когда Ари притерся к нему бедрами. Сказал – Ари прочитал у него по губам, потому что из-за грохочущей музыки ничего не было слышно:</p><p>– Я думал, у вас не пускают на дискотеки с оружием! </p><p>И Ари показалось, что в этот раз не все в его облике – игра, и он не скован подспудным напряжением, а расслаблен по-настоящему.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Ты же понимаешь, – сказал Бенджамин, пальцем вырисовывая узоры на его мокром плече, – если кто-то из вас попадется, и вдруг окажется, что человек с гелвуйским паспортом охотится за другом генерала Ангуса, выйдет нехорошо. Отцу не понравится, если кто-то помешает перемирию. Так что Гильбоа не постесняется указать братскому Гефу, откуда этот человек на самом деле...<p>– И все мы будем болтаться на кранах, – закончил Ари.</p><p>Он наконец понял, что Бенджамин рисовал все это время у него на плече. Бабочку.</p><p>– Почему на кранах? Гефцы любят вешать на крестах...</p><p>У него судорожно дернулся уголок рта, и Ари его все-таки поцеловал.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Нет, это не Бенджамин его сдал. Скорее всего, Ари сам как-то засветился. Хотя он тщательно проверял, нет ли за ним слежки, и вел себя как по учебнику: намозолил всем глаза, показывая фотографию «кузена» – бедняги Адама Асара, который и впрямь жил в Гефе, но погиб во время бомбардировки Иависа еще в самом начале войны. Это Ари предстояло «узнать» только в самом конце. А пока он поил людей пивом в рабочих столовых, рассказывал слезные истории об Адаме и собственном детстве, терпеливо носил документы во все инстанции, куда ему рекомендовали приходить. И осторожно, исподволь, следил за Хамзави, цедя редкие капли информации. Того поселили в «санатории» для высокопоставленных персон, охранявшемся, как Форт-Нокс, но две недели спустя Ари уже знал, на какой машине он ездит и в каком кафе обедает. И кое-что успел рассказать Рэйчел... а остальное приберег для личной встречи.<p>Тьфу. </p><p>Но если его вычислили, если поняли, кто он, почему до сих пор не допросили? Ограничились парой тумаков – что у гефцев явно входит в стандартную процедуру задержания – отобрали паспорт и, не слушая объяснений «Гила Асара», бросили его в темную камеру.</p><p>Если это прелюдия, то она затянулась. </p><p>Он обнаружил, что не помнит, когда в последний раз приносили еду. Он бы опасался, что ведро в углу переполнится, но ему особо и не хотелось. </p><p>Он надеялся только на то, что, когда его все-таки вытащат из камеры, он еще не полностью сойдет с ума. </p><p>Ари был уже согласен на любую пытку – только бы открыли дверь. Дали бы ясную боль, которой можно сопротивляться, – а не эту разъедающую разум темноту. </p><p>
  <i>Девятерых кто знает?<br/>
Девятерых я знаю.<br/>
Девять лун до родов...</i>
</p><p>Человека вынашивают девять месяцев, а чтобы умереть, хватает одной секунды. Может, чуть больше. Сколько времени нужно, чтобы пристегнуться и включить зажигание?</p><p>
  <i>Ари...</i>
</p><p>Может быть, успеваешь заметить вспышку, а может, и нет.</p><p>
  <i>Ари. Это была не твоя вина.</i>
</p><p>Ты бы не сказал так, если бы был жив.</p><p>
  <i>Я сказал бы это в любом случае.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ари?</i>
</p><p>– Это не месть. </p><p>
  <i>Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому. </i>
</p><p>– Ладно. Допустим. Это были люди Хамзави. Но дело не только в мести. Как ты сказал – сходу врежусь в стену? Так я уже влетел в нее, Сэмми.<br/>
<i><br/>
Г-ди, Ари. Ты стал еще хуже, чем раньше. Я думал, ты решил, что удача тебя непременно вывезет. А ты, оказывается, искал такое место, откуда не выедешь даже на удаче. Ну что? Нашел? Легче стало?</i></p><p>...</p><p>– Иди к черту, Сэмми. Я не самоубийца. И – нет, не легче.<br/>
<i><br/>
На Бенджамина ты не рассчитывал, верно?</i></p><p>У Сэма стал очень мягкий голос. Удивительно, с какой легкостью он даже после смерти читает Ари. </p><p>
  <i>Десятерых кто знает?<br/>
Десятерых я знаю.<br/>
Десять заповедей...<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– И сколько ваших заповедей мы нарушили? – лениво поинтересовался Джек, раскинувшись на огромной постели. В апартаментах на верхнем этаже «Дан Тель Авива» на одной кровати мог бы, наверное, разместиться целый взвод. Все-таки неплохо быть принцем...<p>– Ни одной. О том, что муж не должен возлегать с мужем, сказано в Торе, а не в заповедях. </p><p>– Но ты вроде бы женат...</p><p>– Был. – Белая полоска, оставленная кольцом, уже заново покрылась загаром. </p><p>– Мне жаль. – Джек наклонился и поцеловал его в плечо – без похоти, но с нежностью, какой не ожидаешь после первого секса. Его дыхание пахло текилой – на полу стояла бутылка, принесенная из клуба. В открытое панорамное окно полной черной грудью дышала ночь, подсвеченная городскими огнями, снизу взрывами доносилось веселье с пляжа. На душе у Ари – в первый раз с тех пор, как он стоял и таращился, не понимая, на остов сгоревшей машины, – стало бездумно и невозбранно легко. </p><p>– Как дома? – спросил он у Джека, пока они набирались сил для второго раунда. – Убежища просить не надумал?</p><p>– Дома хорошо, – рассеянно сказал Бенджамин, поглаживая его бицепс. – Мне нравятся твои мускулы. </p><p>– Я уже понял, – ухмыльнулся Ари. От почти невинных прикосновений Джека к предплечью его член дрогнул и снова стал наливаться кровью. Но он должен был спросить – пока желание совсем не затуманило мысли. – Слышал, твой дядя угодил в тюрьму?</p><p>Джек кивнул. </p><p>– Представляешь, он готовил заговор против отца. Собственного короля и деверя. Ужас, не правда ли?</p><p>– Какая низость, – поддержал Ари. В голове он попытался сопоставить: Кросса посадили за решетку через каких-то две недели после теракта в аэропорту. Так что... так что, возможно, в тот вечер ему удалось спасти не только заложников. </p><p>– Тебе следует быть сейчас поближе к отцу. В такое тяжелое время ему больше не на кого положиться. Ты его единственная опора. </p><p>– Именно это, – взгляд Бенджамина сузился, стал жестким, – я и стараюсь делать. </p><p>– Эй. – Ари перехватил его руку. – Еще раз говорю – если что-то пойдет не так, ты всегда можешь уйти к нам. Если история нас чему-то научила, то это благодарности. </p><p>Джек сверкнул глазами:</p><p>– Я сюда не за благодарностью приехал. Но уж если на то пошло... где мое дерево?</p><p>– Дерево? Да вот тут. – Ари показал. </p><p>– Не верится, что у вас держат таких пошляков. – Бенджамин улыбнулся – безболезненно, бестревожно, по-настоящему.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Сейчас, в темноте, его улыбка горела у Ари под веками, как отпечаток солнца, когда на него долго смотришь.<p>
  <i>Кто знает одиннадцать?<br/>
Я знаю одиннадцать.<br/>
Одиннадцать звезд...</i>
</p><p>Даже в голове слова уже проговаривались с трудом.</p><p><i>Кто знает двенадцать...<br/>
</i><br/>
Почему не посчитать сожаления, которые каждый из нас будет испытывать в последние часы? Сара и Майя. Сэм... его Сэмми. Те убитые эфиопы, которых он не успел вывезти. Заложники, которых он не спас. И ошибка, которую он совершил здесь. Должно быть, что-то незначительное: слишком пристальный взгляд на улице, слишком близко снятый номер в отеле, слишком примелькавшаяся рожа, на которую в конце концов обратил внимание кто-то из бойцов Ангуса или растворившихся в толпе ребят Хамзави. Сколько наберется сожалений? Точно с полсотни. С этого и надо было начинать. </p><p>А вот о том, что было у них с Бенджамином, он не жалел. Пусть и это скоро унесет темнота...</p><p>
  <i>Тринадцать.<br/>
Кто знает тринадцать?</i>
</p><p>Он добрался до счастливого числа. </p><p>Ари снова встал, распрямил спину. Голова стукнулась о потолок – пусть... Сейчас.</p><p>Он сделал несколько приседаний. Почему-то болел живот, но боль ощущалась глухо, отдаленно. </p><p>Ари отжался – раз, другой, третий... пять? Десять?</p><p>
  <i>Тринадцать имен у Б-га.<br/>
Двенадцать колен Израиля.<br/>
Одиннадцать звезд.</i>
</p><p>Он лежал, уткнувшись носом во влажный камень. Это неважно; так тоже можно видеть звезды, если исхитриться.<br/>
<i><br/>
Один у нас Господь...</i></p><p>Потом появились звезды.</p><p>Потом пришли голоса.</p><p>Он смутно помнил, что прежде вокруг была темнота, но, кажется, она не устояла. Мир превратился в оглушительную мешанину картинок и звуков.</p><p>Трепещет на ветру длинная темная юбка, его обдает холодными брызгами, весь мир – до неба – закрывает высокий борт корабля. «Домой, мой хороший, мы едем домой». </p><p>«Все ходят в воскресную школу, и ты пойдешь», – говорит приемная мать. </p><p>Огонь завивается крученой спиралью, ввинчивается в небо. </p><p>«Я завязал», – говорит Сэм. </p><p>Над головой грохочет автоматная очередь.</p><p>«Посадишь мне дерево?» – спрашивает Джек. </p><p>Детвора пляшет вокруг костра, на повеселевшем лице Лео Фридмана – алые отблески. Ари натягивает лук. «Молодец, парень!».</p><p>Боец в намотанном на голову белом платке валится наземь. </p><p> «Все будете болтаться на кранах, – говорит Итан. Обнимает его. – Ари. Ари, мне так жаль...»</p><p>«Я в полном порядке», – морщится Сэм. </p><p>С черно-белого газетного снимка смотрит Омар Хамзави. </p><p>«Это не твоя вина, Ари».</p><p>«Не стрелять! Это принц! Спецоперация!»</p><p>«Шма Исраэль Адонай...»</p><p>«Я думал, на ваши дискотеки не пускают с оружием». </p><p> </p><p>Ему надо выбраться отсюда; начать считать. Снова, с одного. Он сможет. </p><p>
  <i>Один...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кто знает...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кто.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Когда дверь в камеру открылась, он сперва не пошевелился. Потом в ухо гаркнули что-то на странном арабском и он очнулся. И тут же изо всех сил зажмурил глаза: по ним резануло беспощадным светом.<p>Его схватили за плечо. Он так удивился этому ощущению, плотности чужих пальцев, которые его касались, что даже не стал вырываться. Поднялся на ослабевшие ноги. Его вытолкнули из камеры, и он задохнулся – от другого воздуха, от света, который прорывался даже сквозь сжатые веки и ладонь, которой он прикрыл глаза, будто опять молился. </p><p>Его толкнули в спину. Ари едва не полетел на землю, но удержался – на одной проснувшейся гордости. </p><p>Значит, решили, что он дошел до кондиции. Ну, подождите. Поговорим... </p><p>Несмотря на страшную резь в глазах, он как-то приладился смотреть сквозь пальцы, стряхнул руки тюремщика и дальше шел сам, с каждым шагом ступая чуть увереннее. Сквозь слезы он видел длинный коридор, по которому его уже вели – вечность назад. </p><p>Хлопнула еще одна дверь. Ари понял, что его ввели в комнату, и осторожно посмотрел сквозь пальцы, ожидая увидеть допросную. Но помещение походило на провинциальный полицейский участок: несколько древних полированных столов, шкаф, доверху забитый картонными папками. На одном из столов – если только зрение его не подводило – стояла даже зеленая лампа, и Ари вдруг в панике понял, что не знает, какой сейчас год, и не помнит, зачем его сюда привели. Голоса, что говорили с ним в камере, опять зашептали, и Ари напрягся, чтобы сквозь голоса, сквозь слезы, понять хоть что-нибудь. Рядом что-то сказали на чужом языке – кажется, не ему. </p><p>Стой.<br/>
<i><br/>
Тринадцать... Тринадцать кто знает?</i></p><p>С этим воспоминанием вернулись и остальные. </p><p>«Гил Асар. Зифянин. Ищу кузена». </p><p>Теперь они, кажется, что-то спрашивали у Ари, но у него не осталось голоса. Ему поднесли воды. Он глотнул и быстро вернул стакан – испугался, что разобьет. Вспомнил о канистре, что осталась в камере.</p><p>Сэм. Там остался Сэмми.</p><p>– ...По ошибке.</p><p>Ари вдруг понял, что понимает этот язык. Ну да. Гефский.</p><p>– Мы навели о вас справки... </p><p>Ему вдруг представилось, что сейчас в участок явится Хамзави собственной персоной, и Ари с трудом сдержал смех, уже подкативший к горлу, как рвота. </p><p>– Надеюсь, вы простите моим людям их излишнее усердие. – Он все еще не мог разглядеть человека, который к нему обращался, но слышал самодовольство в его тоне. </p><p>– Д-да, – сказал он покорно – как сказал бы любой местный, не желающий связываться со структурами больше, чем необходимо. – Я м-могу идти? </p><p>Потихоньку он проморгался, и до него дошло, что за окнами вечер, а свет, который причинил ему столько боли, идет от тусклого пыльного плафона.</p><p>– Сейчас, мы вернем вам документы...</p><p>Ему отдали паспорт с бабочкой, и Ари неловко сунул его в карман. </p><p>Теперь он разглядел и низенького человека в полицейской форме – рукава были закатаны и воротник расстегнут. Видимо, жарко... </p><p>– Простите еще раз, – сказал он. – Мы рекомендуем вам вернуться в гостиницу. Вы ведь остановились в «Галате», верно?</p><p>Ари кивнул. За то время, что он здесь сидел, любая гостиница выставила бы его вещички на улицу... но кто знает, может, в Гефе дела делаются не так. </p><p>Он замер в дверях участка, боясь выйти на улицу.</p><p>Правильно боялся: шум оглушил его, ветер едва не сбил с ног. Он доплелся до сквера, разбитого посреди площади, повалился на скамейку. Вечерние огни все еще жалили ему глаза. Скверик носил гордое название «Парк Победы», и на него выходили окна глухо-безнадежного здания контрразведки. То, что Ари по чистой случайности оттуда выбрался...</p><p>По случайности ли?</p><p>Надо было возвращаться в гостиницу. Редкие прохожие, что шли через сквер, не боясь внимательно глядящих окон, косились на него и поводили носами. </p><p>В «Галат», видимо, позвонили откуда следует, потому что портье при его виде не удивился. Но ключа не дал:</p><p>– Вас ждет в номере кузен, тот, которого вы так искали. У него ключ...</p><p>Ари постоял секунду. Без оружия встречаться с «кузеном» явное самоубийство. Но и повернуться и сбежать он не мог. Прихватил на всякий случай швабру, которую горничная оставила в коридоре. Так, со шваброй наперевес, и зашел в номер.</p><p>На кровати, одетый в дешевый спортивный костюм, купленный явно на том же самом рынке в Зифе, сидел Бенджамин.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Твою мать. – Швабра выпала, покатилась по полу.<p>– Так-то ты встречаешь кузена, которого столько искал? Выглядишь погано.</p><p>– Я и пахну погано. Как ты сюда попал?</p><p>– Если бы ты знал, сколько я за тебя заплатил, ты бы не пожалел мне номера. </p><p>– За... заплатил? Я не понимаю.</p><p>Джек очень выразительно потянул носом и указал на душ.</p><p>В маленькой запотевшей кабинке Ари вдруг поплохело. Показалось, что матовое стекло резко темнеет и сейчас он снова окажется в камере. Он включил изо всех сил ледяную воду, прижался лбом к кафелю. Удивительно, но знание, что Бенджамин – совсем недалеко, за тонкой стенкой, его быстро успокоило. Но вытирался он, старательно не глядя на себя в зеркало. Боялся увидеть, во что его превратила темнота. </p><p>– Так как ты здесь оказался? – Он вышел из душа в намотанном на бедрах полотенце и тщеславно боялся увидеть в глазах Бенджамина жалость. Обошлось. </p><p>– Одевайся... кузен Гил. Расскажу в машине. </p><p>Верно. Геф и его гостиницы. </p><p>Он натянул дешевые джинсы и футболку, подспудно поражаясь их чистоте. Оказалось, что у Бенджамина за углом припаркован грязный «Шевроле» – на таких ездила половина Аш-Зота. Шофер, которого Ари помнил с того вечера в клубе, кивнул ему и недолго думая включил зажигание. </p><p>– Ты угодил к ним, – вполголоса рассказывал Джек, – потому что кому-то из гефцев твое лицо показалось знакомым. А показалось, потому что тебя видели в компании принца Гильбоа. Понятно, что кое-кому в Гефе захотелось узнать, что за родственника ты ищешь. И не королевская ли семья тебя послала на поиски...</p><p>– Так почему...</p><p>– Потому, – не дал договорить Джек, – что у Гефа оказались наши фотографии весьма откровенного свойства. </p><p>– Из Тель-Авива? – бухнуло сердце.</p><p>– Какого там Тель-Авива... Из клуба в Шайло. </p><p>– Постой, но там же твои люди...</p><p>– Никогда не знаешь, кто тебя некстати сфотографирует. И когда гефцы нашли эти фотографии, они поняли, что у принца тут исключительно личный интерес. Так что дальше вопрос шел лишь о том, сколько принц не пожалеет за сердечного друга. </p><p>Ари вспомнилась Клаудия, неприличный ночник в той комнате – и до него дошло.</p><p>– Джек. Джонатан, ты... Нельзя же так. А твой отец? Если он узнает? </p><p>– Он давно знает, – очень спокойно сказал Джек. – Так же, как и моя мать. А в Гефе у меня... известная репутация. По-моему, гефская разведка поняла, кто я, раньше, чем я сам. </p><p>
  <i>На Бенджамина ты не рассчитывал, верно?</i>
</p><p>Да не то слово.</p><p>– Джек. Зачем ты это... ради меня? </p><p>– Если бы я раньше сознался в том, кто я такой... Не Гефу, самому себе. Может быть, один человек остался бы жив. Один человек, которого я... – Голос его подвел. Шофер на секунду озабоченно глянул в зеркальце, и тут же стал смотреть на дорогу. </p><p>– Я знаю. – Ари схватил его за руку, потому что ослаб и плохо себя контролировал – и потому, что от шофера Джек явно не таился. – Я знаю, правда. </p><p>Он стиснул руку Джека и, не удержавшись, потянул к губам, поцеловал, прижался лбом к тыльной стороне ладони. </p><p>– Ты спас меня два раза. Что мне сказать? </p><p>– Очевидно, придется ждать, пока ты вляпаешься в третий, – вздохнул тот. </p><p>Улицы Аш-Зота, по которым они ехали, становились все уже, плоше, вместо крепких каменных домов пошли деревянные, низкие и покосившиеся. </p><p>– Постой. Куда мы едем?</p><p>Он полагал, что они просто покрутятся вокруг центра, чтобы разговор не услышали чужие уши, но «Шевроле» явно катился к выезду из города. </p><p>– Тебе тут лучше не задерживаться. </p><p>– Джек. Стой. </p><p>– И кстати, с твоим другом Хамзави произошла неприятность. Он пропал. Представляешь? Просто исчез среди бела дня. </p><p>– Как же его так угораздило, – с трудом выговорил Ари. Значит, Рэйчел и Максу все-таки удалось...</p><p>– А это самая смешная часть истории. – Джек совсем по-детски фыркнул. – Он не так давно рассорился с Шепардом. Хамзави считал почему-то, что Шепарду не место рядом с его другом генералом. Так что теперь Ангус обвиняет Шепарда в похищении Хамзави, а Шоу набросился на Ангуса из-за того, что тот приютил международного террориста... Здесь скоро будет очень жарко, – он кивнул на оставшийся за спиной город, – и я не о лете. </p><p>Ари откинулся на спинку сиденья. Значит – все? Значит, задание выполнено, и, хоть сам он облажался, выгонять его не станут, и, возможно, даже обрадуются – когда опомнятся от мысли, что он снова жив? </p><p>– Так куда же мы теперь?</p><p>Машину потряхивало, внутри приятно и тепло пахло бензином, и Ари чувствовал, что вот-вот отключится. Он еще сильнее стиснул руку Бенджамина.</p><p>«Я знаю одного», – подумал он в полудреме.</p><p>– Едем домой... Гил Асар, подданный Гильбоа. </p><p>На сей раз он не попался. </p><p>– Никакой я вам не подданный. Я из Зифа!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Оле хадаш (ивр.) – новый репатриант</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>